Stray Animi
Collab idea by KittenQueen and Aryafire! Big wip. Quill watched the students in chaos, that wasn't what he'd planned. They all went silent, he found himself in one students mind, who had used powers to cause silence. Perfect. "Hmmm, prehaps I should have explained better in the letter...Oh well. Welcome students to my own school. I am Professor Quillen, and I created this school in hope to train those who have...special abilities. '''You see, these abilities rest in all dragon's souls, some dragon's talents turn into animus magic, some never develope. Only in extraodinary spirits do these skills bloom. Sadly, these abilities divide you all from normal dragons, in the past we have been seen as 'freaks'.' I, along with our excellent staff, will teach how to use your magic, how to disgise it and how to control it. Now, we will feast." He waved his talons dramatically and tables and chairs appeared decked with food. The students wearily began to sit down.'' ^The original idea in the roleplay, Professor Quill's School for Gifted Dragonets. ---- Biology When dragons are born, certain dragons have a genetic "gift." Usually it develops into animus power, but some stray animi, as they dubbed it, develop unique gifts. These abilities are incredibly limited, normally being one to two correlating abilities. However, dragons and even animi blow them off as a result of an enchantment or even lies if there's no proof. WIP History The exact date of when the first recorded Stray Animus dragon is unknown, though estimations have been made so it is thought that one appeared around 34 A.S. This case was poorly documented so little is known about this historical figure. All that is known about this dragon is that they were a female IceWing, thought to have had abilities related to healing. She has been dubbed 'Deis', which is deprived from the word 'Medeis', meaning 'magic' in Old Dragon. Deis is said to have somehow healed ''the great Queen of the IceWings from a terrrible plague that brought death to thousands, including the rest of the royal IceWing family. This event baffled many, for she was an animus (for she could do nothing else). Deis was prosecuted for witchcraft, which back then was thought of as an evil practition and therefore punishable by death. Deis was spared from execution as of the great service she did for the queen, but she was in no means pardoned. Instead, she was kept as a heavily moderated slave, kept in a prision cell in the royal dungeons. She was not allowed to use her magic unless she was called forth to heal an important nobel from the Kingdom. Because of Deis, the IceWing Queen lived well passed the normal age for a dragon and was able to rule the IceWings for over a century. Deis grew depressed from all the abuse that she'd experienced for all those years and attempted to take her life. A guard found her before shed even come close to forefilling any means of suicide and therefore stopped her. She was then chained to prevent her from ever trying again and was watched 24/7. In the end, she died of a sickness she was not allowed to cure. The queen died soon after. The next stray animus noted in history was far better documented, he was a SkyWing known as Atmosphere. Atmosphere was born 263 after The Scorching to a SkyWing nobel named Ava. He was known as '''a kind and humble young lad who made generous donations to the poor and the crippled', so many were shocked when they found out about is abilities. Atmosphere was able to somewhat alter reality to make things appear different to what was happening, so he was able to make to make other dragons see things that weren't actually there, he was also rumored to have the ability to create 'portals', though there is minimal evidence to back this claim up. The SkyWings despised magic in general, whether is was animus or not, so they were quick to attempt to imprision and kill him. He barely escaped, using reality disortion to flee. He then made it to the vast desert of the SandWing Kingdom, where he cleverly used his magic to make him appear like a normal SandWing to any other dragon. Atomosphere adopted the name 'Shrub' and began a new life as a lowly common farmer (a difficult occupation when living in a desert climate). Sadly, the SkyWings found him after two years, after he accidentally let his guard down when trying to win over a beautiful SandWing maiden, who had alerted authorities immediately. The SkyWings, along with a SandWing animus (who they hated but none the less needed) were able to capture and take away Atmosphere's abilities. They then proceeded to publicly torture and execute the him (by means of beheading). WIPCategory:Content (KittenQueen15) Category:Content (Aryafire1) Category:Collaborations Category:Work In Progress